The use of standardised Universal Serial Bus (USB) sockets is widespread, allowing convenient connection to various types of electronic and electrical device, such as computers, mobile telephones, smartphones, tablet devices and peripheral devices, for example. Generally, USB sockets comprise a housing which houses a tongue provided with electrical contacts. However, repeated connection and disconnection of a USB plug to the socket can over time cause flexure and movement of the tongue. This, in turn, can result in damage to the tongue and/or contacts which renders it inoperative. This then necessitates a financial and time cost to replace a damaged socket. In the context of sockets provided in a cabin aircraft for use by passengers, time spent replacing broken or faulty sockets is a very sensitive time cost for an airline.
We seek to provide an improved electrical connector socket assembly.